


His Galra Side

by Enclave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mild), Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enclave/pseuds/Enclave
Summary: When omega Keith goes into an unusually strong heat on the castleship, beta Lance and alpha Shiro take care of him. It's a delicate balancing act, but they make it work.





	His Galra Side

**Author's Note:**

> AU notes: This is a slight variation on ABO: Going into heat causes a high fever as the omega's body goes into overdrive to make them as fertile as possible. (Assume there's some kind of long-term contraception going on in this fic, though...) It also triggers an instinctual desire for sex, and physical discomfort if the desire is unsatisfied. The heat hormones/pheromones are detectable by alphas, but don't turn them into lust-crazed animals. 
> 
> Keith's heats are more intense than those of most humans, presumably due to his part-Galra biology.
> 
> If you haven't picked up on it by now this is 100% self-indulgent smut; turn back now if you're looking for literally any plot whatsoever.

"Are we all here?" Shiro looked around the bridge and counted heads. Allura and Coran were both up and looked as though they had been for hours; the Alteans had adjusted to the weirdly arbitrary day/night cycles on the ship far faster than anyone else had. Pidge had been the first of the Paladins to join Shiro for their usual morning powwow, followed by Hunk, still in his pajamas, and then Lance.

"Lance, can you go get Keith? He must have slept through the alert," Shiro said. "The rest of you, we're off to the training deck for the morning."

"Got it, cap'n." Lance snapped off a joking salute. Normally he would bristle at being ordered around, but getting out of sparring in the training room for another five minutes while he went to get Keith seemed like a good enough deal that he was willing to be obedient, just this once.

He jogged down the hall back towards the dorms as Shiro and the others headed to the equipment room for Hunk to grab his armor, stopping outside Keith's dorm. There was an intoxicating sweet smell in the air, which Lance at first thought was probably from breakfast. It was only as Keith's door was opening and the smell multiplied fiftyfold, practically knocking Lance backwards, that he remembered that Hunk had just gotten up and hadn't had time to cook yet, and -- oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Keith was stretched out completely naked on his bed. He was coated in sweat, which made him appear to glow slightly under the lights in his dorm, set to a very soft blue. He turned towards Lance as the door shut behind him, and even in the dim light, it was easy to see that his face was deeply flushed and his eyes glassy with fever.

Lance was  _ drowning _ in the scent of Keith's heat.

"Give a guy a little warning, would you? It  _ reeks _ in here," Lance complained. 

"Fuck you," Keith said. He was probably going for vitriol, but it was a total failure because it came out as a gasp. He was doing something rather vigorous between his legs with his right hand.

Keith had been in heat three times before on the castleship, though Lance could already tell this one was going to be far more severe than the previous three. He and Lance had developed a sort of arrangement by which they dealt with them. It had come about out of necessity more than attraction on either of their parts. Keith was the only omega on board the ship; Pidge and Shiro were both alphas, and Lance and Hunk were betas. Keith was gay, so Pidge was out, and Hunk was straight  _ and  _ asexual, so  _ he _ was out. 

Lance was disastrously, flamingly bisexual, and Shiro was gay. So when Lance had found Keith during his first heat, flat out on the floor on the observation deck (which tended to be cooler than the rest of the ship because of its exposure to space), soaked in his own fluids, trying to ride it out alone and failing miserably, he had quickly eliminated Pidge and Hunk and given Keith the choice between himself and Shiro to help him through it. 

Keith had taken Lance, but when Shiro had caught wind of what was going on he had dropped by Keith's room regularly to make sure everything was okay, and eventually had joined them to take care of Keith when his heat had reached its peak. It had become a routine to have Lance distract and keep an eye on Keith for as long as possible before they called in Shiro to help him through the worst of it. Shiro's alpha pheromones would help bring Keith's fever down and made the heat shorter and easier to endure; having Lance keep an eye on Keith for most of it mean that Shiro could continue leading the team and wouldn't be holed up with Keith for several days each month. It was an expeditious arrangement. 

"You want me to help you out?" Lance asked, getting back to the task at hand. Keith didn't answer. His eyes had closed and his head was tipped back; he looked half asleep but also crazed with lust at the same time, somehow. It was kind of hot. He also didn't give any sign that he'd heard Lance whatsoever, continuing to work at himself with his hand. "Keith!"

"Hn?"

It never ceased to amaze Lance how different Keith could be during his heat. His usually-impenetrable icy facade completely fell apart. "I said, you want me to stay and help you?"

"Yeah," Keith panted.

"Then I'm gonna go tell Shiro where we are."

"Come back quick," Keith gasped. "Wanna fuck you."

Lance rolled his eyes, refusing to dignify that with a response.

* * *

Shiro just nodded and shooed Lance off when he came in to tell Shiro what was going on with Keith. Lance had said it aloud, but judging by the dazed look on Shiro's face, Keith's scent clinging to Lance was enough to tell everyone in the room what was happening. (Pidge had shaken herself, looking a little disgusted.)

When Lance got back to the room, Keith was sitting up, looking a little more lucid, but still totally naked. And hard. His weird dick was curved up against his belly, leaving a wet spot near the tip. It looked  _ almost _ human, especially in low light, but upon closer inspection, it was a bit more slender and tapered than most human dicks, with an almost pointed tip, and there was a row of subtle ridges running up the side closest to Keith's belly.

It was a  _ great _ dick. Those ridges... Lance shivered in anticipation.

He set the glass of ice water he had retrieved in the kitchen on Keith's bedside table. Keith took it immediately and drank half the glass. "What do you want first?" Lance asked. "Shower, or sex?"

"Sex," Keith said, running his eyes ravenously up and down Lance's body. Lance came and stood between Keith's legs where he was seated at the edge of the bed. Lance was still fully clothed, though he knew Keith wouldn't tolerate that state of affairs for long; he was already pawing ineffectually at Lance's torso armor in the vague direction of the buckles. Lance held him off by one shoulder long enough to feel Keith's forehead. He was warm, but not too hot for sex to be a good idea. Keith's heats were a delicate balancing act between satisfying him (which was hard enough in itself) and keeping his fever down.

"Hold your damn horses," Lance said as he started to undo all the tiny buckles of his armor, nudging Keith off of him and back down onto the bed. "I know you can't wait to see this godly physique, but I'll be undressed in one minute if you keep your hands off of me."

Keith let him get approximately one shoulder-guard off before he was standing up and grappling unsteadily onto Lance, licking at his neck. Lance shuddered and tried not to moan as he continued popping clasps; it would only encourage Keith, who was being  _ completely _ unhelpful. "Fuck, Keith, hang on..." He unhooked his left gauntlet, but couldn't get to his right one because Keith was glued to his right side, grinding determinedly onto Lance's right leg like he was trying to wear a hole in his armor.

He gave up on getting the gauntlet off. "Keith, what do you even think you're doing right now? This isn't sexy, you know. I think you're drooling on my undersuit."

Lance halfheartedly tried to pry him off, but Keith seemed completely out of it, so Lance gave up and let him at it. He lifted his thigh slightly to give Keith a better angle. His thrusting grew more frantic and sloppy until Lance was practically holding Keith up, steadying him by wrapping his arms around his back, and Keith was whimpering into his shoulder, mouthing at his armor and gripping his hips hard with both hands as he continued to hump Lance's leg. He was making involuntary little mewling noises. A moment later, Keith spilled down Lance's thigh plate and onto his torso with a hoarse shout, grinding on Lance through his orgasm with a series of breathy moans. He always came long and hard during his heat. The volume he produced was... impressive, and also slightly disgusting.

Keith finally collapsed back into the bed. "You really couldn't wait four seconds for me to get my armor off," Lance said, rolling his eyes. "I literally have never heard of anyone as insatiable as you in heat, including other omegas. I think it's your Galra side coming out." He made a cartoonish meowing sound.

"Taking that as a compliment," Keith panted.

He took a corner of Keith's duvet and used it to wipe his armor off, ignoring Keith's scowl. They'd need to wash all his sheets and blankets after Keith's heat finished, anyway; he might as well use 'em in the meantime. Then he finished dropping his armor to the floor and stripped out of his undersuit. As soon as he was done, Keith was up and off the bed. He was already hard again, or possibly  _ still _ hard. His ridiculous hormones did away with his refractory period while he was in heat. Keith got up and moved around behind Lance, then shoved him face-first into the mattress, bending him over the edge with his ass in the air.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be," Lance started playfully.

"Quiet," Keith ordered. 

Lance knew that if there was something he wasn't comfortable with, the second he said something about it, Keith would stop. He was bossy in the bedroom, but he respected Lance and their agreement. But Lance was absolutely  _ fine _ with this. He might act tough outside of the bedroom, but he  _ loved _ it when Keith took control.

Keith's cock was dripping precome steadily. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slipped a finger into Lance. Lance fisted his hands in the bedsheets, twisting around so he could see Keith behind him. Keith was focusing on Lance's ass with laserlike intensity, driving his finger in and out, absentmindedly running his other hand over Lance's asscheek and thigh. Lance pressed back into him and reached down to stroke himself as Keith added another finger. He could hear Keith jacking himself at the same time, too impatient to wait to be inside Lance. Something about the thought of Keith watching Lance get himself off as Keith touched himself, his hand ranging from his cock to his asshole and back again, was insanely arousing. Lance arched his back. "Keith, Keith, I'm ready, put it in already."

Keith complied immediately and Lance cried out as he sank home, each and every one of the seven ridges on Keith's cock catching on Lance's rim. 

Keith didn't allow him a moment of respite. He set a moderate, but relentless, pace, and soon Lance was drooling into the covers, too lost in the rhythm to even stroke himself properly. Keith's composure crumbled quickly. He was making wordless sounds, driving into Lance, clawing lines down his back, mouthing needy kisses and bites into Lance's upper back. He let out an endless stream of half-comprehensible profanity and various compliments mostly focused on Lance's asshole. 

He finished once within a minute, coming with a groan and slumping over Lance's back, planting one hand on the sweat-slick spot between Lance's shoulder blades as his cock pulsed hard inside him in another impossibly long orgasm. He shuddered and gasped as he finished, then stayed there for a minute, panting.

Lance knew he wasn't done, though. "Got one more in you?"

Keith nodded. A moment later he resumed his pace, still hard inside Lance, and Lance went back to stroking himself. This time Lance came a moment before Keith, spilling all over Keith's duvet and moaning loud and long as his asshole clenched hard around Keith's cock. A second later, Keith tensed. "Oh, fuck, fuck --" Then he was coming inside him again, Lance's muscles tightening around Keith's dick as his cock pulsed with  _ another _ orgasm, no less powerful than the last. Lance could feel it dripping out of him, then running down his inner thighs as Keith pulled out and fell forward onto the bed beside Lance. He was  _ still _ hard, somehow -- Keith's sex drive was honestly something else. 

Lance cleaned himself up as best he could with the edge of Keith's duvet, again; by now Keith was too far gone to chastise him for it, and anyway, there were lines of precome dripping from Keith's cock into the covers. Keith rolled onto his back and threw his forearm over his face, still breathing hard, grabbing weakly at his dick with his other hand and rubbing it gently with a low moan.

"Hey. Sit up. You need water."

"Fuck off," Keith muttered, swatting in Lance's general direction and missing by at least a foot.

"No chance," Lance said. He propped Keith up against the headboard and got the glass of ice-water, holding it to his lips. Keith put his hand over Lance's, but Lance didn't trust him to hold a glass (for good reason; there had been not one but  _ two _ past incidents involving Lance taking a glassful of ice water directly to the dick when Keith, in his heat-addled state, had dropped them) so he refused to hand it over. When Keith pushed it back at him he placed it back on the night-table. 

"You only came once," Keith pointed out.

"I'm good, man. I'm a beta. I can't go eight hundred times in a row like you." They'd had this conversation about eight hundred times, too, but Keith always asked about it when he was on heat. The fever made him a little fuzzy-minded. Lance thought it was kind of endearing.

"You're so  _ boring _ ," Keith sighed, and turned on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

Lance took the opportunity to clean himself up more thoroughly in Keith's ensuite and then put the tight, black leggings he wore under his armor back on. He probably wouldn't keep them on for long, but he could at least  _ try _ to maintain his personal decency while Keith was a raging sex monster for three days.

As though on cue, as soon as Lance's junk was covered up, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Shiro, looking sheepish. The sheepish look quickly gave way to dazed distraction as Lance cracked the door open and Keith's pheromones reached Shiro.

"Yeeeeees?" Lance asked when Shiro didn't say anything after a minute.

"Oh! Oh, I, uh, sorry," Shiro said, blushing. "I was just bringing some food 'round for Keith. And electrolytes." He passed over Hunk's attempt at a space-sandwich on a plate as well as several little paper packets of powdered electrolyte solution, which dissolved in water to make something like a sports drink back on Earth. Lance smirked at Shiro.

"How is he?" Shiro prompted.

"He's fine. Sleeping right now."

"Okay. I should, um, I should go."

"I'll let you know if we need you," Lance said. It was hilarious how Keith's scent instantly turned Shiro into a blushing virgin. Shiro didn't smell too bad himself; his scent always seemed to get muskier and more savory in response to Keith's sweet smell around this time of the month. The same happened to Pidge, but not to such a noticeable degree.

"Right. Thanks." Shiro headed off down the hall and Lance closed the door behind him. Keith was starting to stir. He was unconsciously humping into the blankets even in his sleep. Lance was slightly horrified. He knew Keith could get a bit sex-crazed, but this was ridiculous.

He woke up a minute later, blinking at the ceiling. Lance quickly went from amused to worried when Keith looked up at Lance in total confusion. "Wha's goin' on?" he asked as he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. "Why are  _ you _ here?"

"You're in heat," Lance reminded him. "I'm just here to make sure you don't die of sex withdrawal."

Keith rubbed his face with both hands. "Right," he said slowly. "I'm tired."

"You just fucked me six ways to Sunday, so I'm not really surprised," Lance said. He scooted forward to feel Keith's forehead again and hissed in surprise as Keith closed his eyes and nuzzled into his hand. "What the hell? You're burning up! Do you feel okay?"

"I'm hot," Keith said. Then, with a dopey smile, he added, "Hot both ways. The temperature way,  _ and... _ "

"Okay, Casanova, I get it," Lance said, rolling his eyes. "Come on. We gotta get you in the shower. You need to clean up, anyway."

He manhandled Keith off the bed, which was not easy considering that Keith seemed to have become mostly liquid some time in the past ten minutes. "Lance," Keith was saying. "Lance. Lance."

They were about halfway across the room to the shower. Lance adjusted his grip on Keith's waist. "What?"

"I don't like this." Keith's eyes were wide, his brow furrowed. Lance knew Keith's heat stressed his body to a ridiculous degree and pumped up every possible hormone to insane levels, but it was still unnerving to see Keith starting to fall apart like this. More intense heats could be like a bad flu and render even the strongest omega an emotional wreck, but it was still disturbing to see it happening to Keith. 

"You're probably not feeling so hot, huh? I don't know what's going on, but your fever's really high. You'll feel better after a cold shower." Muttering to himself, he added, "The shower ain't gonna be too much fun, though."

"I want Shiro."

"It's only, like, noon of your first day," Lance said. "We'll get Shiro if the shower doesn't help with your fever."

"I wanna see him now."

"Shower first. Come on." Lance wrestled him into the shower stall and turned the water on, which was an extremely effective distraction. Keith immediately yelped and turned back towards the door to escape the spray, but he tripped over the threshold. Lance jerked forward and caught an armful of soaking-wet Keith, who grappled onto his shoulders. "Keith, what the hell? Don't be a baby. It's lukewarm." Lance stuck a hand into the cascade. The water was fine.

"Way too cold," Keith whined, absently palming his dick as he leaned against Lance. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Your fever, dumbass. We have to get it down so you can get back to humping everything that moves, remember?"

"Fuck. Wanna go back to the humping part now."

"This is a prerequisite," Lance said. The impact of his words was somewhat reduced by the fact that he could already feel Keith's hips shifting against him, the ridges of his half-Galra cock sliding rhythmically up and down the crease of Lance's hip. "Okay, come on, this is ridiculous. Do  _ not _ come on my undersuit, or I swear to god..." Lance held perfectly still even as his own traitorous dick gave an interested twitch. Keith was on a hair trigger in this state, and Lance  _ so _ did not want to deal with scrubbing come out of his undersuit right now. Plus these were the only pants he had in Keith's room.

"At least get in with me?" Keith said. He stopped mouthing Lance's ear to give him the puppydog eyes. 

It was a one-hit KO. "Fuck. The ol' puppydog eyes," Lance groaned, stripping his pants off again. "Gets me every time."

* * *

Keith rewarded Lance for getting in with him by getting himself off as Lance undressed instead of plastering himself all over him and making it impossible for Lance to get his pants off. Keith came all over his own stomach and chest with a loud, shameless moan as Lance tossed his underwear back into Keith's bedroom. Lance rewarded Keith for staying under the spray by getting him off again with his hands while they were in the shower. Keith accepted a finger in his ass this time around. He tended to go from power-top to power-bottom as his heat got worse; he'd be back to topping by the tail end of it. He was  _ extremely _ wet, even by Keith standards; Lance didn't even need to go back for the lube.

As soon as Keith was sated,  _ again _ , and the fluids were washed away, Keith dragged them both out of the shower. From the heat continuing to roll off his body as Lance quickly toweled him off, Lance could tell the shower hadn't done much to lower his fever, but he seemed a little more lucid.

At least, he seemed a little more lucid until they were heading back down on the bed and instead of grabbing Lance for round... three? Were they on round three? Lance wasn't sure, but anyway -- instead of grabbing Lance for another round, Keith said, "Lance, go get Shiro."

"Oh, I see what's happening here," Lance said. "You think because you managed to sound sane for one sentence, I'm gonna go pull him out of training so you can get your rocks off."

"But I _ want _ him," Keith whined. "I'm in heat. I'm supposed to have an alpha around." This was total bullshit and both of them knew it. Omega-beta or omega-omega relationships were uncommon, but perfectly normal. Keith just wanted Shiro because he was wildly in lust with him, which... was fair. Having seen what Shiro would do to Keith during his heat, Lance had to admit that some degree of wild lust was a reasonable response.

"Keith, let's be real here," Lance started, but he was interrupted as Keith did, in fact, fall back onto the bed and pull Lance down on top of him, spreading his legs and biting his bottom lip. "Okay, you're giving me some  _ real _ mixed  _ ah!  _ Mixed mess-- messages," Lance bit out as Keith wrapped his hand around his dick and started jacking him. 

"Want him right after you fuck me," Keith said. 

Lance figured he should probably be offended by Keith referring to him as a mere  _ prelude _ to the main act of sex with Shiro, but it was hard to be offended while Keith was actively getting him off. It was getting more difficult to hold himself up over Keith; Lance's arms were shaking. In response, Keith let go of Lance's dick, now completely hard, and grabbed him by the shoulders. In one fluid movement, he flipped both of them over, tossing Lance back into the mattress. "Fuuuuuck," Lance groaned. "I'm never going to be able to wrestle you during training ever again."

Keith wasn't listening anymore. He had found Lance's cock with his hand and was straddling Lance's pelvis, a look of deep concentration on his flushed face. A second later Lance felt the head of his cock bumping up against Keith's wet hole. "Oh, fuck, Keith --"

Then Keith sank down, and simultaneously let out the absolute loudest, most obscene moan Lance had ever heard in his life. He had no doubt that at least half the team had heard it from... wherever they were in the castle. He was lucky if the  _ whole _ team hadn't heard it. From past experience he knew it was completely pointless to tell Keith to quiet down; he was well beyond the point where the admonishment would do any good. Lance just lay back and enjoyed it as Keith started to ride him.

Lance outlasted Keith, just barely, coming across his own stomach a few seconds after Keith had spilled all over both of them and eased himself off Lance's dick. He would feel proud of his stamina except that Keith had just come twice almost back-to-back in the shower, so the fact that he still had anything at all left in him was impressive, heat notwithstanding. As soon as his soul had returned to his body Lance dumped one of the electrolyte packets into Keith's water and talked him into downing the whole glass, then refilled it and pushed food on him.

"You need to drink too," Keith said in a blurry voice, pushing the glass back at Lance.

He rolled his eyes. "I haven't ejected half my body mass out my dick today, so no, actually, I'm fine." Still, he refilled the glass and downed it, sitting on the edge of Keith's bed. Keith wasted no time plastering himself to Lance's side, but his tongue was in his own mouth and he wasn't even fully hard. Lance counted it as a win.

It didn't take long for Keith to fall asleep sitting up against Lance. Lance unceremoniously dumped him back onto the bed and he flopped onto his pillow, curling up on his side without waking.

 

* * *

 

Lance managed to catch an hour or two of sleep while Keith napped. He was awoken by movement, and he sat up, taking in his surroundings. His body clock was telling him it was the night; they had probably slept through the afternoon. Keith was propped up on one elbow. His hair was falling in his face so Lance couldn't see his expression. He was scrabbling at one of his blankets with one hand. It took Lance a second to realize he was trying to get under it.

Lance could feel the heat coming off him even from here. Keith's body was really trying to drive him into the ground. Lance could barely keep up with his rising fever. He knocked Keith's hand away from the blanket. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Keith said nothing and continued grabbing at the blanket, eventually managing to drag it over his legs. He was shivering. "Keith. Hey, Keith. Look at me." Lance impatiently put a hand under Keith's chin, tilting his head up and looking him in the eye.

Keith was pouting, which was a weird expression on him to say the least. "I'm cold. And it hurts." He looked pretty out of it, glassy-eyed and tired.

"You are  _ not _ cold," Lance announced. "Your body is lying to you. I'm gonna get you ice packs," he said and stalked over to the fridge-cupboard where they were kept, tossing a few over in Keith's general direction.

"No," Keith whined.

"Yes," Lance said. He pinned Lance to the bed by sitting on him, bracketing his torso with his legs, and used Keith's tangled sheets to insulate him a little from the ice, placing it at his pulse points: in the crooks of his arms, behind his knees, across his forehead. Keith struggled weakly, then gave up and closed his eyes.

"Lance, I  _really_ don't feel good."

"I know."

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything," Keith said, "my..." He made a downward gesture, looking genuinely distressed.

"You want me to get Shiro?"

"Yeah," Keith said pathetically.

"Do you need me to take care of that before I go?" Lance asked, gesturing towards Keith's dick.

"No, just get him."

"Okay. You're alright. I'll be back in a sec. Don't move the ice packs, you're burning up."

* * *

When Lance got out into the hallway he realized it was later than he had thought. The ship lights were well into the night cycle, which meant Shiro was probably asleep. It was unfortunate timing, but Shiro wouldn't mind.

Shiro's muffled, sleepy voice came through the door a moment later: "One sec." Lance could hear him stumbling out of bed, a drawer opening and closing, and Shiro putting pants on. A moment later the door retracted and Shiro appeared in the doorway in a bathrobe and leggings, leaning up against one wall and rubbing sleep from one eye. He seemed to wake up when he saw -- and smelled -- Lance. "What is it? Is Keith alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Actually, no, not really," Lance said. "He's running way hotter than he usually does and he keeps asking for you, and he woke up a minute ago and his fever is stupid high."

"Alright, let's go," Shiro said, guiding Lance ahead of him with a hand on his upper back.

Lance went into Keith's room ahead of Shiro. "Keith? I got him for you."

"Hey, bud," Shiro said. "Lance said you're having a rough time of it."

Keith made a sound that might, possibly, have been a word. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, and Keith was up in a second, crawling up Shiro's side with his eyes still half-closed. "Hang on," Shiro said, brushing his hand over Keith's forehead. "You're really warm. Can you drink some water first?"

"Nnnh."

"Okay, I'm taking that as a yes." Lance handed the glass over and Shiro gave it to Keith, who obediently drank half of it. Lance drank the other half and set it back down on the bedside table.

"What do you need, baby?" Shiro asked Keith, who was climbing into Shiro's lap, one hand over his own dick. "Do you just wanna cuddle, or--"

"Fuck me," Keith said. A full second later, he added, "Please."

"Alright, I'll just..."

"Here, I'll trade with you," Lance told Shiro. "Give him to me." Shiro got out from under Keith, which was easier said than done because Keith was clinging to him like some kind of octopus. They managed to transfer him over to Lance, who settled Keith between his legs. Lance was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, his hands on Keith's upper arms to steady him. Keith seemed to be halfway between awake and sleep, reaching out towards Shiro.

Shiro stripped out of his leggings, and Lance tried not to drool onto Keith's shoulder. The man had the legs of a god: thick, muscled, and framing a well-proportioned cock. 

There were a  _ few  _ benefits to dealing with a whiny, sex-crazed, hormonal Keith for three days each month, and this was  _ definitely _ one of them. 

Lance started pressing kisses to Keith's neck and shoulders as Shiro settled himself between Keith's legs. He had Keith shivering and arching back into him, his eyes closed and mouth parted, panting, by the time Shiro moved down and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's inner thigh.

Keith  _ keened _ . "Shh, you're good," Lance said as Keith twisted against him like he didn't know if he wanted to get closer to Shiro or farther away as Shiro took the base of Keith's dick in his hand and then lowered his mouth onto him.

"Sh-Shiro!" Keith gasped, entangling his hands in Shiro's hair but politely  _ not  _ shoving Shiro down on his dick even though he clearly wanted to. Shiro glanced up at Keith -- and, by extension, Lance -- through his eyelashes, his cheeks hollowed out as he started to move. Shiro was gorgeous like this, his white hair falling into his eyes as he sucked Keith off. Lance reflected that if he hadn't been a brilliant pilot and aerospace engineer, the man could have had a fantastic career in pornography. Actually, he still could. Lance would have to pitch it to them when they got back to Earth.

Shiro worked at it for a while, then pulled back to tease the head of Keith's cock with his tongue. Keith dug one of his heels into Shiro's lower back. Keith's ass was pressing into  _ Lance's _ hard dick as he squirmed and Lance could feel the wetness there soaking into the leggings he was still wearing. It was sinfully hot.

"Shiro, fuck me, please, I need you," Keith was saying, and Shiro moved up, figuring out his positioning. He braced one hand on the headboard behind Keith and Lance so he wouldn't be resting his full weight on Lance, shifting his hips forward until his dick was lined up with Keith's entrance.

"You need me to prep you?"

"Fuck, no," Keith said, shifting his hips to give Shiro access to his ass.

Shiro pressed his tip against Keith's hole. Lance couldn't see what was happening anymore, but he could feel Keith shudder as Shiro slowly slid himself in. How Keith could take that cock was anyone's guess, but he managed it. Lance whimpered at the sight. He wanted to jack himself off, but his dick was trapped between himself and Keith and also still in his leggings, and both of his hands were occupied rubbing up and down Keith's arms and stroking his soft hair as Shiro started to fuck him. Keith was doing his best to dirty-talk Shiro as Shiro drove into him -- Lance could feel each thrust through Keith's body; he was hopelessly turned on at this point and legitimately worried he was going to come just from Keith's movements in his lap -- but most of what he was saying was along the lines of "Shiro, god, you're the best, I love you," rather than anything actually sexy. His voice was wrecked; his hands were occupied clawing up Shiro's back and shoulders, which Shiro didn't seem to mind. 

Soon Keith went rigid, arched his back, and came untouched with a drawn-out groan. Keith was panting and whining, but Shiro didn't stop pounding into him. Keith finally reached down to touch himself, and within the next few minutes, came again. Lance watched Keith come over his shoulder, gently rutting into Keith's back as he braced him with both his hands on Keith's shoulders, and he was surprised to feel his own heartbeat pick up. An unmistakable heat stirred deep inside him. "Shit! Oh, oh my god, Keith, if you keep m-moving,  _ haah, _ I'm gonna -- I'm gonna --" Lance's dick pulsed and he threw his head back and moaned as he orgasmed, coming in his pants like some kind of horny teenager. He whimpered as the aftershocks rippled through him, going limp behind Keith in a blissed-out haze. Shiro didn't stop fucking Keith, but he did ask if Lance was okay.

"I'm good, I'm good," Lance reassured him, his voice cracking.

Lance mostly lost track of what happened after that. Eventually Shiro lost his rhythm, his hips stuttering hard into Keith, and he reached one hand down to jack Keith off. A low groan came from Shiro's throat and he went still bent over Keith, who managed to come one last time as Shiro did with a hoarse whine, arching his back into Lance and almost headbutting him in the face in the process.

Keith flopped back against Lance as Shiro gingerly pulled out of him and rolled off to the side, breathing hard. "Jesus," Shiro managed as he caught his breath, "How many times did you come?"

"I think five," Keith croaked.

"Are you  _ okay _ ?"

"Never better," Keith said with a sleepy smile.

"I don't know how you keep up with him, Lance."

"Me fucking neither," Lance managed. He shoved Keith off him unceremoniously; Keith slid down to lie next to Shiro, who looped one arm over his back. Lance was bone-tired, but he got up to get water for all three of them -- and peel off his soaked leggings -- before they all passed out in a sticky heap.

* * *

 

 

Lance woke up to Keith getting himself off in the early hours of the morning. Shiro was the type to pass out for a solid eight hours after sex; predictably, he was out cold and snoring lightly in a big heap beside Keith, not bothered by the mattress shaking.

"You good?" Lance asked.

"Great," Keith said. "Go back to sleep."

Lance turned over and did.


End file.
